The present invention generally relates to an electrical switch and more particularly, to a selectively lockable push switch provided with an actuator having a free or unlocked position and a plurality of locking positions, in which the actuator can be selectively and directly displaced from the free position to any one of the plurality of the locking positions for its locking thereat.
Although there have been conventionally proposed various kinds of lockable push switches adapted to be turned on in a multistage manner, they are generally accompanied by such disadvantages that constructions thereof are rather complicated, not being particularly efficient in use, with a consequent rise in the manufacturing cost, etc.